


55. Greed

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [55]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bronze Age, Canon Compliant, Copper Age, Drabble, Gen, Old Gods, Prehistoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Greed. Eventually, there are no riches that can satisfy Andromache, not horses, not statues, not lovers. She wants the world to bend to her will. She wants mortals to live as she bids them. She wants.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 40





	55. Greed

It is easy to become a god.

You simply want—and then you take.

You ask—and wait for people to give.

And because you can take, they do.

Andromache, to one generation, is a benevolent god: she protects the women and the children of the tribe from neighboring warlords and she severs a dozen marauders' heads by herself. Gifts rain upon her, linear-carved pottery, copper, dried horsemeat.

To the next, she is a furious god: the neighboring tribe had children, too. Nothing appeases her anger except killing every man who killed a defenseless victim, her bronze axe dripping blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," is out today! We talk about the clusterfuckery that was Glee and the bananatown that is One Direction fandom, and we discuss why Tinhatting Ruins Everything. Check it out!


End file.
